Draw your swords english version
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: I never should have gone hunting. He was my one and only but now, he was gone. Deathfic.


**Author: **AiméeMagnus1850

**Title: **Draw your swords

**Translated french to english by :** Elysian III

**Fandom: **Hunger Games

**Disclaimer:**The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me.

**Pairing: **Peeta/Katniss

**Summary: **I never should have gone hunting. He was my one and only but now, he was gone. Deathfic.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone ! Here's my first Hunger Games fanfic, so I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review so I can improve.

**Happy Reading**

**And if you want read the original OS in french :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Draw your swords<strong>

**Katniss's Point of View**

He was suffering and could barely move. Our stock of food was gone, and the rain had stopped several minutes ago. I needed to go hunt. With luck, there would be game nearby. I shake Peeta's shoulder gently to wake him. He opens his eyes with difficulty. I hate to disturb him, but it is necessary.

"I have to hunt." I tell him in a harsher voice than I'd meant to use. "I won't be gone more than an hour, okay?"

"OK." He whispers with difficulty. "Be careful."

"_You_ be careful."

I am about to leave the cave when I remember that we have to play up the love story. I can practically hear Haymitch shouting at me to kiss him. I turn and lean over Peeta, kissing him tenderly. For some time now, I'd begun to feel a strange sensation whenever I kissed him, as if…I wasn't sure, but it was almost as if it weren't an act, as if I really did feel something for him, as if…was I in love? I shake my head to dislodge the thought: me, in love with Peeta? No, it's not possible. I don't love Peeta.

I force my mind to think of other things. I have to focus on the hunt so I can get food for Peeta. Oh God, I hope nothing happens to him while I'm gone! I feel panicked at the thought that Cato might come to kill him like he'd killed the boy from District Three. "Focus on the hunt, Katniss." I tell myself as a rabbit bounds out of sight. I breathe deeply to calm myself so that no more animals escape, no matter what they may be. After several minutes, I have bagged a groosling and two rabbits. They will be more than enough to last us through tonight and tomorrow. I have to hurry back to the cave. It's taken longer than expected and Peeta might worry. All the same, I take the time to cook the meat, thinking it better to cook it here than at our camp. After finishing, I put out my fire and retrace my steps.

In approaching from the stream, I'm alarmed to see traces of blood on one of the rocks near our cave. I load an arrow into my bow, ready to shoot, hoping beyond hope that Cato hasn't found Peeta. With my bow, I move aside the curtain of vines. Oh my God! Peeta is lying in a pool of his own blood, though I can see from the light rise and fall of his chest that he still lives. The cannon has not yet sounded.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I feel so weak. I know that I won't last the night. Haymitch could send us whatever he liked, but I'd die all the same. Still, I console myself with the thought that this year, District Twelve will have a victor. Katniss will last all the way until the end, I know it. She is strong and she _has_ to win for all those who have died in these arenas over the last 74 years. I force myself to stay awake, not knowing whether I'll be able to wake myself again if I fall asleep. At least kissing Katniss would be the last thing I ever do. I love her so much, and I will love her, forever and truly, until she realizes that it's not an act. But I have to be realistic. I'll be dead long before she realizes that my love for her is real. With the last of my strength, I sit up and drink a little water. I struggle to hold onto my knife. I think of her, trying to distract myself from the pain in my leg. I dream of a future that I will never see. I dream that the two of us are married with children…

The sound of footsteps pull me from my dreams. It must be Katniss. She'd said that she wouldn't be gone long, and she's kept her promise. But it's not Katniss who I see approaching. It's Cato. Panicked, I call out for help. I call Katniss's name, but in vain.

"So, Lover Boy, your girl on fire isn't here to protect you?" Cato says, an evil smile on his lips.

I have no response except: "Go on, kill me."

**See her come down, through the clouds**  
><strong>I feel like a fool<strong>  
><strong>I aint got nothing left to give<strong>  
><strong>Nothing to lose<strong>

And without hesitating a second more, he stabs his knife into my stomach. Everything around me spins. I hear his leave and several minutes later, I see her. Katniss is there. She's returned, but too late. Just a little too late. Overcome with emotion, she falls to her knees, scrambling towards me on all fours. Tears stream down her face. I feel like such a fool putting her through all this. She must be sick of me by now, being forced to maintain the charade of our romance, all while caring for my injury. And now, she has to finish me off. It could be that she looks forward to being rid of me as a nuisance. And yet, I can't help but think that Katniss is not this good of an actress. Could these be real tears?

I take her hand. Her face crumbles.

"Love, you have to…you need to…"

"No." she whispers. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't left to hunt, this never would have…you wouldn't be…"

"I'm dying." Peeta murmurs. "Don't cry—you won't look as beautiful."

"I love you," she sobs into my ear before kissing me, her lips salty with tears. What little strength I have left leaves me. I won't last much longer, I know it. I grip her hand like a lifeline, gripping onto life because Katniss _is_ my life.

**So come on Love, draw your swords**  
><strong>Shoot me to the ground<strong>  
><strong>You are mine, I am yours<strong>  
><strong>Lets not fuck around<strong>

**Katniss's Point of View**

I fall to the ground. Peeta can't die, he musn't die. He can't leave me here alone. I crawl towards him on hands and knees, finding it impossible to stand. I had watched Rue die only five days ago and now it is Peeta who is dying. It is too much for me to handle. If I hadn't left to hunt, he wouldn't be lying with his blood slowing draining out of him. He takes my hand. In a matter of moments, he'll be gone, and I can't accept it. He is the only one in this arena who matters to me. He was, is, and would be the only one.

**Cause you are, the only one**

**Peeta's Point of View**

She had been the only one for me ever since I first set eyes on her when we were five years old. I got goosebumps when I heard her sing in class and her voice had stuck in my head ever since. She would always be the one. My one and only.

**Cause you are, the only one**

**...**

**Here are all my songs**

My entire body hurts, and I want the pain to stop. I can't wait anymore. Katniss understands, but she can't do what needs to be done—not yet. She kisses me again and looks into my eyes. We gaze at each other, memorizing each other's features so we'll never forget. She caresses my cheek. She's stopped crying, and she tries to smile. She doesn't want my last image of her to be of a tearstained face and runny nose. I choke back my own tears. I have to be strong—for both of us,

"Go on, girl on fire. Kill me." I whisper, placing my knife into her trembling hand. "I'm just meat. Just imagine I'm one of your rabbits."

"I love you." She tells me, kissing me one last time.

"Remember me. And win for me."

**So come on Love, draw your swords**  
><strong>Shoot me to the ground<strong>  
><strong>You are mine, I am yours<strong>  
><strong>Lets not fuck around<strong>

She nods her head once, then raises the knife and slits my throat.

**Cause you are, the only one**  
><strong>Cause you are, the only one<strong>

**Katniss's Point of View**

I have to do it for him. Screwing up my courage, I cut his throat. It's done. The cannon fires. I sob uncontrollably. How could it end like this? Why? I gather our supplies, then remove his sleeping bag and jacket. He won't need them anymore. Before walking out the cave, I kiss him one last time—not for the audience, but for me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I'll avenge you. Cato is a dead man."

I leave without looking back. Never look back. I walk towards the lake. Cato must be there. Armed with my bow and arrows, I walk with a purpose, determined to fulfilled my promise. Because Peeta was the ony. My one and only.

**The only one**

The End


End file.
